


sorries

by ryein



Category: RWBY
Genre: Almost Handholding, Broken Bones, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, according to my friend anyway, tagged as both gen and m/m due to the ambiguous portrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryein/pseuds/ryein
Summary: a sorry can be enough, but sometimes we don't feel like it.
Relationships: Implied Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Kudos: 32





	sorries

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing in a week please don't be rude in the comments. Constructive criticism is fine, however. 
> 
> I mostly made this for a friend who likes the ship and also because a lot of jaune/marrow fics just don't vibe with me because of their marrow characterizations. I'm way more into a certain other ship to really be a huge fan of this right now.

Okay. Mission statements for today. Marrow looked over the list, eyes darting across his scroll as he took in the summaries as quickly as possible. 

  
A small pack of Grimm spotted outside the city? Easy job for Valkyrie and Ren. Then again, he should probably think about suggesting they pair with other people. The two are practically attached at the hip. A Megoliath camping out near the mines would be a great challenge for Belladonna and Xiao Long. They don’t pair off a lot either, plus their skills were mostly used against smaller Grimm. That leaves Weiss, Ruby, and J-

Marrow let out a conflicted hum. Jaune got his arm broken a couple days ago, all because of him. He was in no condition to go on missions; he used both hands to fight, after all. Marrow’s thoughts flickered back to the ‘incident’. He and Jaune had accidentally awoken a Geist while on a mission with Harriet and the rest of Jaune’s small team. The Geist had possessed some rocks, and proceeded to attack the two. Marrow was too busy trying to avoid being pelted in the face with rocks to notice Jaune getting hit by a pretty big rock. It took a good chunk out of Jaune’s aura, and left his arm sticking out in all the wrong directions. If it weren’t for Harriet arriving in time to get a good hit on the Grimm, Marrow was sure Jaune would’ve been crushed. All because he wasn’t paying enough attention.

He threw his scroll to the side. Still felt like _shit_ about it; Marrow hadn’t seen Jaune in days now, and he was pretty sure Jaune was going to hate him. Everyone else he was close to saw him as the pinhead he is, so why wouldn’t Jaune? Marrow sighed and went to grab his scroll, only then noticing a certain smell coming from the laundry pile in the corner. He got to his knees, taking out a black-and-orange hoodie. Gods, this thing  _ reeked  _ of Jaune. That weird smell he couldn’t put a finger on. Almost citrus-y. Marrow shook his head and put the hoodie back in the pile, it’s scent seemingly getting  _ stronger  _ despite it getting farther away. 

Why did he even have that in the first place? It’s not like clothes could grow legs and walk. Oh wait. Right. Team JNR insisted they spend time with the Ace Ops, one every day. Elm was ecstatic to get to know the new kids, which was pretty characteristically  _ Elm _ . Marrow chuckled, remembering when Elm shook Nora so hard in excitement she nearly barfed. He got back to his feet and cleared his throat. A knock on the door grabbed his attention. 

Oh. Oh no.

Jaune stood on the other side of the door, arm in a sling and hair disheveled. “Hey-” And Jaune got the door closed in his face.

He was probably coming over to tell Marrow what a disappointment he was, or how Marrow was a huge asshole for not being there to help. Marrow bit his lip and held back barely-formed tears.  _ Gods _ , he was an idiot. 

“I’m, uh,” Jaune’s muffled voice came from behind the door, “I’m sorry.”

Right, Marrow sighed, he shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions. Jaune was nice. He’d be okay with- No. No, he wouldn’t be okay with his arm nearly having to be cut off. Marrow turned and opened the door.

“Hey,” Jaune smiled and waved weakly, Marrow now noticing he had bags under his eyes, “You wanna get some coffee?”

Marrow blinked. Coffee. Always a staple of the morning briefings. Something that made them feel pumped enough to take on the day. The one thing that the two of them really shared. He wasn’t mad. Okay. “Okay.”

Jaune tried taking Marrow’s hand, causing Marrow to pull it back with a slight tinge to his cheeks. “Sorry, let’s just-” Jaune yawned. Had he not gotten any sleep? “Let’s go.” Jaune instead used his freehand to pat Marrow on the arm.

Marrow grimaced slightly, “I’m the one who’s sorry.”

“For what?”

“I made,” he pointed to Jaune’s sling, “ _ that _ happen. If I had just noticed and activated my Semblance in time, this wouldn’t have been a problem.”

“What?” Jaune chuckled. Okay. Definitely not mad. Good, “Marrow, buddy! I’ve had way worse happen to me.”   


Marrow looked away, rubbing his arm, “If you say so.”

“C’mon, the kitchen’s waiting.”

“Alright.” Not mad. He was fine. Marrow smiled a bit. Good to know.

Maybe this was going to be fine.


End file.
